


Darling Let's Talk

by McAntiLoughlin



Series: Somebody Make A Move [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a little, run down town from up north, a group of friends realize they have more in common than initially thought to be. They come from similar backgrounds, have ties to the supernatural, and all have some sort of enemy out to kill them at one point or another. So when a new enemy force is on the rise, what can they do when they're on the brink of death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before We Begin~

Hey! Ghostgirl5623 here to say that if any of you would be kind enough to create fanart or fanfic, please send me the link to your work here in the comment section. But please do give me and the creators of Gravity Falls and the creators of Star Vs. The Forces of Evil and Danny Phantom, credit for both mine and their work. Remember, IT IS a federal crime to copyright without the creators permission or giving credit to the original creators. Thank you and please enjoy the story.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark force is in the making...

Danny sighed to himself as he walked down the empty, dark street towards nowhere. He had no destination in mind, just one thought made up the going-on's of his mind at the moment. What was he going to do? What was he going to do now that he had no where he could go or call home? No bed to sleep in at night, no roof over his head when it rained, no loving, warm family waiting with open arms for him. He didn't know what he could do with himself. He could go to the Ghost Zone, but how would he get there? His family had already updated the Ghost Shield's system to keep both ghost's, and halfa's out at all times. That meant Vlad wouldn't be able to get in and try to kill his dad or flirt with his mom at least, he thought bitterly to himself. But, that brought an idea to his mind. A pretty good idea if he said so himself. Though it did sound crazy as well. Like, Fruit-loop crazy.

Vlad was always asking Danny to join him, become his son or apprentice or something to that degree. Maybe he could go live with him? But what would Vlad do if he saw Danny like this? He was cold, wet, and hungry above all. Being homeless for three continuous days with no money for anything did that. Not to mention he hadn't had a shower in almost four days now. His hair was so greasy and full of dirt that it hung down in his face and caused him to scratch at it constantly. After a while of walking down the empty streets of Amity Park, his stomach began to growl once again, causing him to double over, his face scrunching up in pain. 

"Thats it. I can't take this anymore..."

And with that Danny turned into Phantom and flew off towards Wisconsin.


End file.
